


Steady As The Stars

by ipona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy Era, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Skinny Dipping, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: Takashi has had a crush on Adam for a long time, but when Adam holds his hand as they walk back along the trail through the woods, when he feels his lips tingle from the countless kisses, and when he hears Adam’s excited laughter bubbling in his chest, that’s when Takashi falls in love.A short and fluffy fic where Adam takes Takashi skinny dipping.





	Steady As The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still living in eternal denial about Adam being dead, so naturally that results in pre-kerberos fluff.

”Try to keep up, Takashi!”

It’s summer, they’re eighteen years old, and Takashi feels the adrenaline pump through his veins as he speeds up his hover bike, pushing it to its limit trying to catch up to Adam, who right now is just about leaving him in the dust. Their ride goes over the dusty trails and forgotten woodlands that surround the base. Adam had just told him that he was going to show him a secret, and Takashi, hopelessly smitten by his friend’s brilliant smile, couldn’t do anything but come with.

He doesn’t catch up, and when Adam finally stops, the sun has almost disappeared behind the horizon. Takashi’s heart is beating fast, partly from the wild ride, and partly from something else that’s much harder to define.

”I swear to god, Adam-” he begins, but Adam just smiles and it’s contagious enough for Takashi to drop his complaint, averting his gaze with a stupid grin on his face.

”Come on, we have to walk the last bit.” Adam grabs Takashi by the wrist and drags him into the woods, following a slim path that’s invisible from the road if you don’t know it’s there. His touch sparks heat over Takashi’s skin and sends butterflies to his stomach. He wants to slip his hand into Adam’s, wants to entwine their fingers, but he doesn’t know if Adam is feeling what he is feeling, so he stops himself.

”You haven’t even told me where we’re going.”

”I told you it was a surprise, right?” He looks back at Takashi, smiling mysteriously.

They walk along the trail for about five minutes in silence, before the woods clears up, making way for a pond surrounded by greenery just before the terrain turns into a great valley. The light pollution is minimal, and as the sun sets, the stars in the sky become more prominent. The pond, with its still water, is like a mirror, reflecting the starry sky almost perfectly.

”Wow,” is all Takashi can manage to get out.

”I know, right?”

”Adam, it’s going to be pitch black here soon.”

”We always have the moonlight.”

”Right.”

”And I brought flashlights. Now, are you going to take a swim with me or not?” Adam asks as he pulls his shirt off over his head, baring his toned chest. Takashi’s mouth goes dry.

”I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

”Neither did I,” Adam shoots back, dropping his pants before running to the water, butt naked. The water ripples as Adam disappears under the surface, breaking the perfect reflection of the sky. He’s got a great ass, Shiro notes, but he can’t think about that right now. He hopes that the darkness hides his flushed cheeks as he too strips down and follows Adam.

He’s never gone skinny dipping before, but somehow, everything feels natural with Adam by his side. Takashi always was a diligent child, and that trait followed him into his teens. It was what brought him into the Galaxy Garrison, what kept him at the top of his class, what allowed him to break record after record for his age. He never dared act out or give in to the rebellious urges that every teen gets, in fear that it would cost him everything that he had worked so hard to achieve.

Until he met Adam. Adam is brilliant and bold, and when he stepped into Takashi’s life, he knew immediately that nothing would be the same ever again.

”So, do you like it?” Adam asks from where he is floating on his back through the dark water.

”I had no idea a place like this existed so close to base,” Takashi answers, still looking around at the surroundings, half to take in the surroundings, half to keep his gaze from lingering on Adam’s naked form.

”Not many people do,” Adam smiles and closes his eyes as he continues to float. ”I found it by chance when I was exploring during my first year.”

”It’s beautiful,” Takashi says. He thinks he means the surroundings, but his gaze finds Adam’s face, whose brown skin is glowing in the dim light and suddenly he’s not at all sure of what he means.

”Mhm,” Adam hums before continuing in a joking tone. ”It’s where I bring all my babes for secret make-out sessions.”

”Uh-huh, cause you have a lot of those.”

Adam doesn’t say anything. Instead he just shifts in the water before playfully splashing water in Takashi’s face.

”Adam!” Takashi sputters, wiping water from his eyes. Adam just wiggles his eyebrows and does it again. ”Oh, it’s on now.”

A full blown water fight ensues, and soon both of them make their way towards land again. Takashi hooks his arm around Adam’s neck, splashing water into his face with his other hand.

”I yield, I yield,” Adam calls out between fits of laughter, and suddenly Takashi becomes aware of just how close they are. Just how naked they are. There’s a moment of awkward silence, before Adam breaks it again. ”Come on, there’s one more thing I want to show you.”

He emerges from the water and Takashi absolutely does not stare at his ass.

”Here, I brought towels,” Adam says, tossing one Takashi’s way. They dry off in silence, and as they get dressed, Takashi regrets that he came here dressed in only shorts and a t-shirt. The chill of the night is taking hold and he shivers. Adam waves him to follow him past the pond. They end up at the edge of a hill, and as Takashi looks out over the horizon, his breath is taken away.

Across the sky, constellations and galaxies are visible, more clearly than he has ever seen with his naked eye before. The milky way cuts through the sky, and it brings Takashi a sense of longing. He always knew he belonged among the stars, and atop this hill in the middle of nowhere, he feels closer than he’s ever been before.

As they sit down in the grass, Adam shivers.

”Cold?” Takashi asks. Adam nods, and Takashi grows bold. He wraps an arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling his friend close to share body heat. They sit like that for a while, just gazing out at the stars. Takashi is aware of his every move, of how warm Adam is next to him, of the effect it has on him. He’s warming up, and it’s not because of the shared body heat.

”So, how many babes have you brought here for secret make-out sessions?” Takashi jokes, breaking the silence between them. Adam just looks at him, meeting his eyes. Takashi can see that there’s something on his mind. Up this close, Shiro can just barely make out the features of Adam’s face in the darkness.

”Only you,” Adam says at last, in a low voice. Takashi’s belly does backflips and it takes the last of his self-control to keep calm.

”Oh?”

”Yeah.” And with that, Adam leans in even closer, pausing for a second, long enough for Takashi to feel his breath on his lips, before he kisses him. It’s tentative and careful, like a question. A question that’s been lingering between them for too long. Takashi answers by pressing back, opening his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

He feels Adam smile against his lips at that, and Takashi brings a hand up to cup Adam’s face. He lets his thumb run over Adam’s cheek, caressing the soft skin. Adam’s glasses is pushed askew, but neither of them pay any attention to it.

It’s not Takashi’s first kiss. There was a girl back when he hadn’t yet realized that girls just weren’t his thing. A boy from his hometown who would only kiss him behind closed doors, when no one else saw. A classmate during his first week at the Garrison. None of them compares to Adam, who gasps when Takashi nibbles on his bottom lip, who wraps his arms around Takashi’s neck when Takashi pulls him into his lap.

They’re closer like this, their hips pressed close together. Takashi runs his hands over Adam’s sides and Adam shivers, not from the cold this time, Takashi thinks. Takashi smiles into the kiss and hugs Adam close as he continues to let his lips slide together. He loses himself in the feeling, in the way Adam gasps when Takashi’s fingers tickle his sides, in the way that Adam grinds into him, making no secret of how much this is turning him on.

As Adam pulls away, only to shift his focus to Takashi’s neck, it’s Takashi’s turn to shiver. The soft kisses tickle his skin, and at the same time, Takashi can’t recall a time when he had been this aroused. Adam sucks onto a single spot on Takashi’s neck and he’s sure that’s going to leave a mark, he just doesn’t care.

Adam presses one last kiss to Takashi’s lips before pulling away. He’s still straddled across Takashi’s lap, and his hands are still on Takashi’s shoulders. They look into each other’s eyes, and Takashi can see the fire in Adam’s, even through the darkness of the evening.

”Is this why you brought me here?” Takashi asks after a long silence. Adam shrugs, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Takashi’s neck.

”It’s not _not_ why I brought you here.”

”You don’t know for how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” Takashi tells him. He can’t keep his hands off of Adam as he speaks, letting his fingers sneak in under his shirt, exploring soft skin.

”Based on how you stared at my ass earlier,” Adam begins, sighing with a smile as Takashi’s fingers sneak along the hemline of his pants. ”I had a suspicion.”

Takashi feels his face turn red and buries his face in Adam’s shoulder in embarrassment.

”You do have a nice ass,” he murmurs, ending the sentence by pressing a kiss to Adam’s collarbone and emphasizing by letting his hands slide down to squeeze his ass. Adam laughs and cups Takashi’s face in his hands, bringing him into another kiss.

They stay like that for god knows how long. Takashi sure isn’t keeping track of the time. The world around them is still, save for the wind rustling through the greenery, the stars their only witnesses. Takashi can’t get enough of Adam’s lips, sweet and soft and addictive.

”Maybe we should head back,” Takashi murmurs against Adam’s lips, as he makes no move to actually get up.

”No,” Adam protests. His arms snake up to wrap around Takashi’s neck. It’s like they’ve melted together, there under the stars. Takashi’s hands run over the warm skin of Adam’s back, and both of them shiver, partly from the chill, but mostly from the excitement. ”I want to stay here forever.”

”We can spend forever somewhere warmer,” Shiro argues.

”I think you’re hot enough to warm me forever.” Takashi pulls back to look at Adam’s face. Up this close, he can make his facial features in the moonlight, can see that his lips are swollen and that his eyes are burning. Adam laughs awkwardly. ”Too cheesy?”

”No,” Takashi tells him and kisses him again.

Takashi has had a crush on Adam for a long time, but when Adam holds his hand as they walk back along the trail through the woods, when he feels his lips tingle from the countless kisses, and when he hears Adam’s excited laughter bubbling in his chest, that’s when Takashi falls in love.


End file.
